The pirate and the merman
by Tomboy77
Summary: Bill is a greedy pirate. Dipper is a feisty yet shy merman. One day they meet and their lives will change forever. will their romance blossom? Or will fate tare them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Hey what's up all my Tomboys I bring you a new story. Sorry I haven't been posting but school just started and high school is hectic. As you can see this story is not my normal genre. For those who don't know, I am normally writing stories for Kaito x Shinichi. I have gotten hooked to Bill x Dipper so now I will write some of that. Now lets get onto the story.

* * *

 **Bill Cipher is the most notorious pirate captain on the 7 seas. He is always traveling and can kill a man with just one look. Most do not even say he is human. 'The Demon of the seas' is what he is called. He likes that nickname. He and his crew of the ship 'The Mindscape' are heading for a new port. Though this one is different. There is said to be a Merman in those waters. He was very curious to see if this talk be true. He tells the crew that they be heading to that port. The port of Gravity falls.**

* * *

 **(Bill)**

 **He had just arrived when people pushed past him. His crew had headed for the local tavern to get drunk of their rockers. He followed the crowd to a fishing pier and pushed his way to the front. When he arrived to the front he saw 3 men holding up a tied up one. One was small with white hair and pale skin. He seemed to be the leader of 2 of the other men. One of the men holding the tied up boy was muscular and tall and the other was similar but his eyes were a pale full white. The one tied up had fluffy brown hair similar to a puppy and had his beautiful blue eyes wide open in fear. He had no shirt on and his lower half was hidden behind a towel. He looked pretty pale but tanner then the one with white hair. "Ladies and gentle man..." The one with white hair announced "...I am your lovely town owner of that freak show over there!" I look behind me and see the freak show he had mentioned. I was confused what was going one when I turned back. "And now I give you our newest attraction!" The goons drop the towel and my eyes widen. It was beautiful.**

 **They drop him into a tank of water and he looked relieved. He couldn't tear my eyes away from him. His lower half was a beautiful shining blue that was prettier then any gem. His scales, if you look close enough, were shaped a bit like pine trees. He was a merman, The merman that was soon going to be his.**

 **(Dipper)**

 **He was so stupid! He was always told 'Don't go close to the port!' and 'Stay away from humans!' but did he listen, Nooo~. He just had to go closer to the pier and get caught by a human. Now he was in a tank inside a building being stared at by everyone. He tried to sing to get free but they just gaged him. It was night when everyone left except the people that caught him. The one with white hair came up to the top of the tank and dropped a fish in the water. Dipper didn't want their food so he used his tail to fling it at the guy.**

 **"WHAT THE HELL YOU DAM FISH!" He could tell the man was pissed and that made Dipper smirk. Not once had he said a word and he never will. Dipper turned his back to Gideon, as he heard the man was called. It was later that they left the merman to go home.**

 **"Finally their gone!"**

 **Dipper jumped and spun around to see a man. He had blond hair that looked gold and a light brown eye as the other was under a triangle eye patch. He was a taller then Dipper and had dark tan skin. The stranger walked over to his tank and looked up at him.**

 **"Well hello there, my name is Bill Cipher. I bet you don't like it in this tank do you?" Dipper hesitated but nodded his head, wondering where this was going. "Well I wanted to ask if you would like me to get you out of here." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A human was asking to help him?! Dipper thought about his options then looked at Bill. He nodded again and Bill whistled. Two men came in with a tub of water and waited for orders. Bill walked to the top of the tank and lifted Dipper out of it and into the tub.**

 **It was weird for him as they ran through the night. If they where going to free him why not dump him into the ocean right now. They brought him aboard a ship and placed him in a large room. The room had a living space with a yellow and black couch and chairs and a coffee table. An office area with a desk and mini library in one corner. There was a huge widow in the back wall with a beautiful view of the ocean and in the other corner was a large for poster bed. The bed was lack with red sheets and looked super comfortable. They placed him right next to the bed but he had had a rough day and fell asleep soon after.**

 **(Bill)**

 **The merman had not said a word since Bill met him but it didn't matter. At least he had gotten the boy to his ship. Though as soon as they sat the tub down next to his bed the fish fell asleep. I don't blame him though, being taken from the water only to be poked at by humans. Though the pirate had to admit, _The merman was so cute when he was sleeping_. He looked so peaceful and innocent. The fish looked about a few years younger then Bill but he had a child like innocents to him . The pirate was quite in changing as to not wake him up and went to bed. He looked over to the boy and pushed a few stray brown locks out of his face. For the first time for a while he smiled a genuine smile. He went to bed and for the first time since he was young...**

 **...he slept in a peaceful sleep with nightmares nowhere to be found.**

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I missed typing for you guys. I hope you Tomboys like this new story and tell me if you like it. If you like this and want me to do more BillDip tell me about it. This is all for now and I promise to try and update when I can. Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Im back guys it has been so long since I could type like this. I missed you all so much that it killed me to be away. But Im here and I will be back for a while. I will be updating a lot more for right now and I have some news. While I was gone I made a new profile on Wattpad. Lets get onto the story and I will talk to you guys later.

* * *

 **(Dipper's POV)**

 **When I woke up I was startled. Right next to me was a sleeping human. The memory of last night came back to the me as I remembered that this man saved me from the baby man named Gideon. If I remembered correctly the mans name was Bill. Bill woke up and looked at me with a smile. I had apparently such a cute confused face that it made the man laugh. I watched as the man got up and went around the room we were both in. I wasn't sure if I should finally talk to the man that helped me. I had never talked to a human so I bet he was curious. Making up my mind I opened my mouth...**

 **".."Before I could talk the door to the cabin burst open to reveal another human but this one was a female. She staggered over to Bill with a weird look on her face.**

 **"Hey Billy-boy I *hic* wanted to tell you *hic* I want you~" She sounded like her brain was shutting down like my sister on that weird human candy 'Smile Dip'. I shiver at the memory of having to take care of her because Grunkle Stan refused to do it himself. I still have the scare on my palm because of chasing her while she screamed something about a unicorn rainbow seahorse. I sigh which catches the attention of the 2 humans with me. The woman practically fell over to me and started to pet my hair. I try to get away from her touch but she has a strong grip on it.**

 **"Hello cute *hic* fishy~" She has a tone if she was talking to a baby or a pet.**

 **"How is *hic* our cute little fishy~?" I was right. I don't like this so I look over to bill who looked like he was enjoying my misery. I sigh again and open my mouth.**

 ** _"Houtonian moutonian_** **lan morio tonion** **hatrofion mortona!" I use a spell my uncle Ford told me and the woman started to float of the ground as my eyes glowed. She floated out the door and landed on the ground. The magic closed the door and locked it so we could talk undisturbed. Bill was looking at me, his eyes wide with what he just saw. I don't blame him as I bet he never saw magic before.**

 **"I wish to speak with you Bill but as I tried and she came in I wanted to talk undisrupted." I was not used to talking human so it sounded so formal. He shook his head and talked back.**

 **"How did you do that to my crew member?" I can understand so I know he has a lot more questions after that one.**

 **"I used a simple spell my uncle told me I could use if I wanted some annoyance to leave." I wasn't lying as he told me about after he used it on a beached whale. He told me to use it for good things. As I was lost in thought Bill came up to me and touched my tail. I flinch at the sudden contact but I had to admit it felt calming. He was petting my tail for a while until we heard banging on the door. It broke open and walking in was a man. he had purplish-black hair and had a similar build as Bill. He strolled in and I saw that the crew of the ship I was on was bloody and tied up. He walked up to Bill holding a weird human weapon. If memory serves me right its called a 'pistol'. The only thing I know about it is if someone is holding one they mean to kill. So that means he was going to kill Bill.**

 **"Why does everyone come and interrupt me when I try to talk to Bill?!" My voice could scare anyone of our people. The man looked over Bills shoulder to look at me. His eyes widened and his grin never wavered. His eyes held a possessive expression as he turned back to Bill.**

 **"I never thought you one to collect cute things Cipher." He smirked at Bill's annoyed face. "I will be taking him when this is over." With that an idea formed in my head. I use magic to tell Bill and the crew to cover their ears. They do so and I start to sing. The song of death. I learned this technique from a siren I know named Luke. The man's crew went under my singing and jumped ship. All that was left was the black haired man. He came closer and I flashed a flirty smile. When he was close enough I grabbed his gun and shot the man. I tell the people on board to uncover their ears and Bill walks over to me.**

 **(Bill's POV)**

 **"He's dead and his crew jumped ship. What did you do?" I couldn't care less if I sounded confused. I was confused as hell! He looks straight into my eyes with his beautiful blue orbs.**

 **"Simple, I used a siren song of death to make them and when the man came to me I shot him." He sounds as if it was no big deal at all. If he wanted I could be dead at the bottom of the sea. "Now can I finally ask you why you got me out of the grip of the man who captured me? Its not like you would get anything out of it." His face looked so cute, It was cocked to the side like a puppy and his face showed a mix of confusion and interest.**

 **"I did it because you, my fishy friend, are both rare and beautiful. A treasure for my collection~..."**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, whats up all my Tomboys!. Im back and I have a new chapter ready for you. Im sorry that I haven't updated this story much but i have been working on another story for you all. I have good news for you all. Im working on a new BillDip/Kaishin story. It will be an ask or dare story where you can ask them any question or you can dare them to do something and they have to do it no matter if they dont want to.

(Bill): "I like this, dare naughty things of me and pinetree~." *Winks*

(Dipper): "I did not agree to this!"

(Me): "To bad I can control what happens." *Smirks like Bill's only more evil*

(Bill): "Ask or Dare us anything, And her other OTPs will join us."

(Shinichi and Kaito): "Hey Heather-Chan."

(Me): "Hey guys!"

"Remember even I can be asked or dared but I have rules.

No Death of a character, No asking about my real name or where I live, No asking for people to leave us, and last but not least No OTP falling for another OTP. And if I know an OTP you want in the story I will add them, ex: Ceil and Sebastian."

Now lets get on with the story.

* * *

 **(Dipper's POV)**

 **'I did it because you, my fishy friend, are both rare and beautiful. A treasure for my collection~...' I couldn't believe what I just heard, _I was just an object for his collection_! I was furious for what he said. I thought he was a nice person, he had freed me from my prison there. He just did it to put me in _another prison_! My eyes glow with anger and I snap my fingers, Bill flies to the other side of the room. He hits the wall with a loud bang and realizes what he did.**

 **"I am not a pet or object you can keep as your own. I am my own merman and I can kill you as fast as I can swim!" Bill had better think fast or I will kill him and his crew as fast as I did the other.**

 **"I know I know you didn't let me finish, But now I want you to help protect the ship."**

 **(Bill's POV)**

 **I don't want to die at the bottom of the ocean, and he would be a big help. I see him calm down and I sigh in relief.**

 **"I know you did that to save your life." He smirks and I gulp.**

 **"Sodoyouaccepttheoffer?" I change the subject as fast as I can. I have never been scared of anything and this boy has almost had me need a new pair of pants. He looks like he is about to crack up laughing and nods his head. I turn around when I see a flash of light in the corner of my eye. I turn around to see the merman but _with legs_! He stumbles around a bit until he starts walking like a normal person.**

 **"How!"**

 **"I used a spell to let me walk. It is a spell we learn at the age of 16."**

 **"How old are you, you look like your 13!"**

 **"I am a bit younger then you, about 20."**

 **"Im 23!" I couldn't believe it, He looked so young. "Is there a spell to make you look your human age?"**

 **"Of course but I can only use it during a certain... _activities_." Ohhh so.. wow. I look away and grab some clothes for him.**

 **"Here put these on." I leave the room and walk out onto the deck.**

 **(Dipper's POV)**

 **Well that was weird, was that _blood_ coming out of his nose. Why is human blood red when ours is a green color. I sigh as I put on the clothes he gave me, I think I remember how its done. The shorts go on first, then the pants, then the shirt right. I grab the white shorts and put them on. Im not used to clothes so my..uh _thing_ feels uncomfortable at first. The I put on the dark blue pants and lastly the light blue shirt.**

 **I walk outside the room to look for Bill when I realize that the _crew_ didn't know about me. But hey whats the worst that could happen. I start to walk up to were the Bill was supposed to steer the ship when 2 men grab me. I start to struggle when they take me to Bill, where I was trying to go. We arrive and they call out to Bill.**

 **(Bill's POV)**

 **I hear my title being called and turn around. I see 8-ball and Pentagon holding onto Pinetree, as I will call the merman.**

 **"Captain we found a stowaway walking out on deck!" I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.**

 **"That is not a stowaway you idiots, that's the merman. He used a spell to give him legs." They drop him and he turned around, annoyed with them for doing what they did. I can tell he is glaring at them because they freeze and fear is written all over their faces.**

 **"Do that to me again and I will personally see to it that a crab finds its way into your clothes for weeks!" They squeak and run away, I think his eyes were glowing again. He turned around and smiled at me, his smile was so adorable. With him looking like a kid it just fit so well, I wonder what it would look like if he looked his own age? Wait _what is going on in my head!? He cant be his real age unless he_ has...! I realize he was trying to talk and I shake my head.**

 **"Sorry what did you say?"**

 **"I asked if you could take me home? As much as it would be nice to learn about you humans, I miss my family." I feel kind of bad for the guy, but nit enough to let him go. I smirk as an idea comes to mind.**

 **"How bout we make a deal PineTree~" He looked confused for a moment but nodded his head for me to continue. "You can go and visit your family once a** **month and then come back to the ship." He thinks about it.**

 **"Fine deal." I shake his hand and he goes to the railing. He starts to strip of the clothes I gave him and jumps in. I look over and see him with his beautiful tail swimming around. He looks up at me and waves, then he disappears under the waves.**

 **I smile and walk back to my post, thinking about what his real age looks like. I then start to daydream of him in his real age human form, moaning under me as I thrust into his tight and warm ass. I look down and see that I had grown a boner.**

 **' _Shit I think I fell for PineTree!"_**

* * *

That's all for now and im sorry for the wait, school is hard for me to adjust. I cant wait to see the questions and dares you all have for my OTP's, It will be nice to have a story like that on this website. I have to go now so I will talk to you Tomboys later. Bye guys.


	4. Chapter 4 (The end)

IM BAAACK~! im so sorry I was gone so long but my computer broke. Did you guys miss me? well im back now and hopefully that will be the last time im gone that long. Well I know you Tomboys have missed the story so here is an update.

* * *

 **(Bill's POV)**

 **Its been a week since Pinetree left to visit his family and my thoughts about him have not stopped since he left. Every night when I go to be I have a wet dream of Pinetree under me as I pound into him or him riding me till morning comes. I look down to see i have a boner again.**

 **"God damn it Pinetree when are you getting back?!" I yell in my room as i have to take care of it for the 6th time in the last week. I lay back on the bed naked as I pump my member trying to take care of it. I moan Pinetree's name as I jerk myself being so loud I didnt hear the door open.**

 **(Dipper's POV)**

 **I Arrive at the ship after visiting my family are a couple days. They didn't like how I was choosing to work and live with humans but they knew I could take care of myself.**

 **( _Flashback)_**

 _ **I arrive home and get tackled by a blur of brown and pink.**_

 _ **"Dipper!" My twin sister yelled as she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. I look up to see my uncles swimming up to hug me as well.**_

 _ **"We missed you kid! where have you been?" I sighed and explained everything that happened with the man Gideon and Bill rescuing me along with me saving him. They frowned as they listened to me talking about Bill and their eyes widen. They didn't want me to go back to him but they knew that they couldn't stop me. While i was there a found myself thinking dirty thoughts about Bill. He was just so...sexy! My sister swims over and looks at me with wide eyes.**_

 _ **"Dipper is that you?!" she screams making my uncles join her. They all stare at me as I swim over to the mirror. I look in and see a male with a slightly stronger build, a handsome yet cute face, and longer/fluffier hair. So this is what Im supposed to look like for my age, surprising really. I look over to them as my form changes back to my normal one.**_

 _ **"Dipper you can only change like that if you were thinking about your soulmate! Who were you thinking about?!" My great uncle Ford yelled at me. I blushed as I told them I was thinking about Bill, leaving out the...'dirty details'. I told them I was leaving as I had to go back to him and swam off as fast as I could. If I mate with him I can stay as my true age and me and him will be mated together as soulmates. I smile as I swim all the way to the ship thinking about Bill.**_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

 **I climb onto the ship and use my magic to grow my legs. I run to Bill's cabin and open the door, what I saw next made me blush. There on the bed was my soulmate naked on his bed jerking his dick while moaning the nickname he gave me the day we met. I could feel my body growing hot as my instincts took over my actions and thoughts. I took of my clothes and closed the cabin door making sure to lock it. I could feel my body changing to that of my true age as I walked over and crawled on the bed, my body already preparing itself for me being mated by the man in front of me. I crawl on top of him and smile as he finally opened his eyes and noticed I was here.**

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **Bill opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on. The male had the most adorable face and a slightly muscular build but mostly he seemed familiar to the pirate. Bill's eyes widened as he realized it was Dipper, his Pinetree, looking like his actual age. Dipper was smiling as he looked down at his soulmate and their eyes met.**

 **"Im back Bill..and what a welcome back present this is~!" Bill blushed at the comment but smirked as well.**

 **"Well who would have thought you would look this delectable when you were your normal age~!" Bill didn't waste a single second before he flipped them over and pinned him down. "You were gone longer then I thought..now I want compensation~!" He leaned down and smashed their lips together, Dipper instantly melting at the contact. Their tongues battled for dominance which Bill ultimately won and ran their hands down each others body's, trying to memorize every nook and cranny.**

 **They pulled away from each other panting for air and stared at each other with both love and lust clear in their eyes. They smiled as Bill lined up to dippers entrance.**

 **"Are you ready Pinetree? Once I enter I'm not stopping." Dipper looked up at his soon to be mate and wrapped his arms around his neck.**

 **"Then what are you waiting for? Do it please~!" Dipper practically begged as he wiggled his hips trying to get Bill's dick inside of him. Bill smirked and thrusts all the way into him making the younger of the two moan out in both pain and pleasure.**

 **"Bill its so big~!" He screamed as Bill relaxes to let dipper adjust to his size. As soon as dipper adjusted he rolled his hips, moaning out in pleasure. "Bill please mate me~! Make me yours~!" Bill blushed as he pulled out to the tip before thrusting back into Dipper's tight heat. He groaned as he kept thrusting in and out getting faster and harder with each thrust.**

 **Dipper couldn't hold it anymore and cried out as he came on their chests. He tightened up around Bill and milked his dick until he came as well deep inside of Dipper. He pulled aut and layed down, pulling Dipper into his chest. He covered them up with the blanket as Dipper yawned, making Bill smile and kiss his forehead.**

 **"Lets get some sleep. I love you Pinetree." Dipper smiled and nuzzled into Bill's neck.**

 **"My name is Dipper, And I love you too Bill." They fell asleep in each others arms all night long. They stayed together for years and years starting a family together, and thanks to some magic made Bill into a merman as well so they could live together for eternity. They did just that.**

* * *

Well my lovely Tomboys that's the end of The pirate and the Merman. Im sorry it took so long for me to come back but hopefully I'll be back for a long time to come. Thank you for reading and please review as I always look for new ideas as well as some tips to improve. Bye!


End file.
